


Rook In Rose: Part 1

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: H.I.M, Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ville walks the dark streets of an unknown city leaving an after party, when he becomes the sexual prey of a ruthless attacker. While he believes himself to be doomed for the night a group of three mask Vigilantes appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was two thirty in the morning and Ville was already regretting his past three drinks. He had been touring with the band for almost a year now. In the morning they did interviews before the gigs, then the gig, then at least a dozen after parties. There was always a group of people that followed him around, like a flock of baby ducks after it’s mother, and they always had enough liquor for Ville. His cup was never empty. Since his formative years he always found it difficult to say no and turn down anything that was offered to him. His lack of friends growing and thirst for acceptance turned him into the perfect target for peer pressure. Even if his burning lips and throat protested one more shot, he still threw them back till he ended his nights throwing up behind a building somewhere. Getting drunk at the end of the night became part of his rock star routine.  
The streets looked empty, wet, and gray with fog that sailed in the late October breeze. He stumbled over his own feet holding on to a brick wall trying to keep himself from falling face first into the sidewalk. The drunken masses that left the bars and clubs had disappeared long ago leaving behind empty beer cans, that would eventually become silverware for the homeless. Only a few couples roamed the streets, the countless neon signs dimming off announcing the dead of night. The parties were over and Ville was the last one standing, or so he thought.

He stopped leaning against the wall coughing up a bit of phlegm and spat it out to the side clearing his throat after. There was an asthma attack he felt coming and stopped momentarily to look for his inhaler in the depths of his coat pockets. His clumsy shaky hands clasped the “L” shaped life saver when two rough hands grabbed him from behind causing him to drop the temporary cure. One dirty hand wrapped around his mouth muffling his screams, while the other held Him tightly by the abdomen. He shook and squirmed feeling how his feet were slowly leaving the pavement as he felt himself being lifted against his will. He struggled to get away and shook in the hands of his attacker but to no avail. Whomever was attacking him was much too strong for drunken uncoordinated Ville. His eyes welled with tears feeling the rough masculine hands yanked his pants down as he was being bent over a large dumpster. The hands groped his pale cheeks spreading them carelessly, marking his delicate skin with scratches. Ville yelped and wondered why this was happening to him, and clawed at the air for help. He whimpered and tried to stand when the hands pushed him down again crashing his face into the dirty metal lid of the dumpster. There was a sharp pain on his face that foretold him of a bruise the following morning, if he were to survive.

“No! Stop…Help… Someone help!”  
Ville yelled helplessly at the night. He cried and gasped for air feeling smothered, both by the monster groping him and his persistent asthma attack. It was like trying to run a marathon while only breathing through a coffee straw. A glob of mucus in his chest prevented him from screaming anything else and he choked on his own words and thick mix of spit and phlem. The thumping on his chest quickened at the same time he mentally prepared himself for the worst tensing his opening. His breath hitched at the feeling of what he thought was a penis tease his rectum when he suddenly heard someone push the despicable man off him. Ville was short of breath and remained folded over the dumpster trying his best to stay calm, mentally thanking whomever saved him from the grip of that disgusting man. It was becoming harder to breathe now, and ville could feel his lungs struggling to keep him conscious. His pale bottom remained exposed and vulnerable. He heard the man plea for mercy then his footsteps stomping away from the scene fading into the night. 

“Yeah fuck off you piece of shit!”

A feminine voice cursed the attacker them he heard her throw a garbage can into the alley. She seemed to mutter something else when another young blonde woman wearing a pink ski mask turned him over, pulling his pants back up. She dragged Ville down to the floor with her and pressed two gloved fingers against the side of his neck. Ville could see her fear even under the thick fabric of the mask, her genuine worry was evident. He squeezed her arm gently tugging at her pink sorority t-shirt and used all his breath to utter one single word.  
“Asthma…." 

Ville’s lips were beginning to lose their color, and his panic grew a little more realizing that he wasn’t able to take a full breath anymore. His evergreen eyes began to roll to the back of his head, and his lids began to close when another pair of hands cradled his head and pushed a plastic tube into his lips. "Breathe…you’re not dying tonight. Not on our watch.” This time the hands that held him belonged to a brunette with shoulder length stringy hair, who also wore a lime green ski mask with a tattered Dusty Springfield t-shirt. She cradled his head with one arm and squeezed the inhaler with the other releasing it’s precious elixir. While the blonde held his hand trying to comfort him.  
“Breathe…deep breaths" 

The blonde suddenly got her two hands involved with Ville’s, rubbing them for warmth. She sat on her knees resting Ville’s almost lifeless hand over the fabric of her fitted jeans while she rubbed his forearm, then began to sob realizing how cold he was. 

"Oh my God Candy, he’s freezing!” We need to take him now. Where did Zee go?” Candy shrugged and squeezed the inhaler once more for Ville waiting for his response. 

“She’s probably beating him like drum. I give her about thirty seconds more. Wendy, Help me sit him up before he chokes.” Wendy obeyed grabbing both of Ville’s arms tugging his breathless drunk body forward so that Candy could support his torso from behind. The brunette sat him between her legs, using her shoulder to support Ville’s head. His breathing became more steady and he soon found himself in distress, having a delayed response to what had happened to him moments before. He cried as the dark truth dawned on him. Wendy moved closer noticing his well defined jawline and his perfect rosebud lips. He looked like an angel with a broken wing.

“It’s going to be ok. I’m sorry to ask this but, did that guy…make it in? We need to know so we can take you to the hospital.” Wendy held his hand in hers but Ville remained unresponsive and in shock His lips trembled while his eyes lingered to his inhaler then the pebbles on the ground.

Candy offered solace in the form of an embrace and repeated Wendy’s question, but there was still no response. Wendy rubbed his knee trying to soothe him, she prepared to repeat the question when the sound of a can being kicked bewildered her making her swing her golden locks to her right. Candy mimicked her and turned her head as well still holding Ville. Zee was casually strutting back from the alley with a cigarette hanging from her black smeared lips. The dark splatters of blood on her red plaid pleaded skirt, her torn up crop top, and fishnet stockings screamed victory. She quietly leaned against the wall behind her bringing up her lighter with both hands to light her cigarette. There was blood, bruises, and cuts on her knuckles that she flaunted with pride as she took a long drag from her cigarette. She observed Ville in silence and raised a foot up to rest it on the wall behind her. This had been the third rape victim they’d rescued this week, which would make it lucky number thirteen of the month. He looked delicate and handsome. Like the type of male you would see in his underwear in a Calvin Klein add, but thinner. Much more thinner. Come to think of it clothed in layers along with his coat he seemed malnourished. Perhaps he was Junkie who turned tricks for his fix, but this one didn’t go as well as hoped for.

“Zee he needs help" Wendy chimed in anguish, still rubbing his knee.

Zee scratched the stubble on one shaven side of her head then rubbed her eyes, smearing the black liner around them even more. She puffed out a cloud of smoke and walked towards Ville, stopping in between his legs. Gravel and broken glass crumbled under her blood soaked combat boots. She squared down and faced him still smoking and examined his face. His cheeks were hollow and stained with tears mixed with dirt. His eyes were large and they sparkled with the streetlights that buzzed on and off. Zee noticed his fleshy lips quiver and his nostrils flare as she observed him.

“Did he put his dick in you?” Her hoarse voice and blunt choice of words startled the broken angel, and he promptly shook his head side to side. A few tears trailed down his sunken cheeks making it difficult for Zee to see if he was telling the truth or not. He averted his eyes curling his bottom lip inward in shame holding back a river of tears. She gently grabbed his chin and examined Ville moving his head from one side to the other then nodded to herself pouting her lips. He was a pretty little specimen, tragically beautiful in every possible way. Definitely had to be less than straight. She ghosted her lips over his with her eyes wide open inhaling his fear laced scent. He smelled like a bouquet of vodka, dirt, and burning wood. He was definitely drunk but had gotten the good buzz going on scared away. Zee got up took one last drag from her cigarette still examining him and threw it on the moist asphalt crushing it with her boot.

“Alright dude, you’re coming with us. Candy, Wendy help him up. I’ll get the van started.” She took a quick jog towards the end of the street and within a matter of seconds she made the old rusty van roar, bringing it to life . 

As the the van moved closer Candy, and Wendy helped Ville up off the floor. They parted the back doors and entered the arsenal on wheels sitting on the floor With with their guest. They sat him in the middle while each of the mask heroines sat by his side. They rode in silence, but not for long. The van rode over a few bumps causing it’s passengers to rattle in their seats. There was a crackling that seemed to disturb Zee. She twisted her face adjusting the rear view mirror setting her black rimmed eyes on Ville. Introducing another clove smoke cigarette to her mouth she pushed a cassette tape into a slot under the radio, and viciously smacked the dashboard above it. A deafening guitar screeched from the speakers suddenly making Zee grin cheerfully. She took her eyes off the road momentarily to blaze up her cigarette, almost hitting a light pole in the process.

Ville was at awe with his surroundings. He had never seen anything like this before, the backseats were removed and replaced with gasoline tanks, boxes of empty bottles, old rags, rifles, an array of handguns, rope, and a three samurai swords. There was a footlocker behind the driver’s seat with the word “Ammo” spray painted red across the lid. He found himself ridding in a perfect van for some sort of holy war. His eyes bounced from weapon to weapon as he began to hyperventilate. Ville’s hands gripped the pink shag rug under him preventing him from wiggling around anymore. He thought to himself that if they went over another bump, he would throw up right then and there. He sank down petrified by the chain of events that occurred that night, everything spun around as the two women pealed their masks off revealing themselves and curiously leaned forward to examine the man before them that was losing consciousnesses. 

“Wendy, quick pass me the ice pack and the alcohol from the first aid kit! Both of their faces blurred while Ville felt four hands on his body followed by an icy touch on his forehead. Then everything, went dark.


	2. Rook In Rose: Part 2

Ville felt a breeze tease his nipples then it traveled down to his belly button, the dark fuzz between his legs, the tip of his penis, his legs, and made a final stop on his toes causing goosebumps to rise throughout his frail body. He stirred in his drowsy state searching for his comforter, but felt a gloved hand raise his arm and rub something moist against his armpit instead. He explored his surroundings with his eyes still closed, and felt cool tiles beneath him then a pounding in his head. He smacked his lips and eased his eyes open, but instantly regret it feeling the light hurt his temples. He winced and tried one more time realizing he wasn’t on his bed back in Helsinki, and jumped in shock.  
“No please don’t hurt me…p…please..” Ville crawled rapidly to the corner of what seemed to be a public shower, and brought his knees up to his chest staring at Zee in horror.  
Zee wiped her forehead with the back of her arm and calmly looked at Ville trying her best not to lose patience. She stepped closer cornering him, leaving a trail of black foot prints behind her.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I was just giving you a sponge bath. Wendy and Candy went to grab a few pizzas.” She raised one well defined brow at him waiting for his panic attack to cease. Ville frowned and flinched at Zee’s touch. She leaned forward and ran a large yellow sponge along his Intricate arm tattoo to show him she meant no harm. He gave her a blank stare realizing she was telling him the truth.  
“I took your clothes off, and bathed you, thought it might help you relax. We’re done just in case you’re wondering.” Zee tossed the sponge to the side and peeled the blue vinyl gloves off her bruised hands. 

Her eyes never leaving the frail man’s shivering figure. She had examined his body while he was asleep and was happy to only have found a few purple marks, but nothing major that required immediate medical attention. She reached for a black towel and hand it it to Ville who was still curled up in a ball against the corner. Strands of hair stuck to his delicate facial features. He reached for the towel avoiding to look Zee in the eye with still some fear and embarrassment. He rose from a squat position shifting his weight from his buttocks to his feet, and slowly rose wrapping the towel around his waist. If this wasn’t awkward he didn’t know what was. The tall singer stood in silence hanging his head, crossing his arms over his barely noticeable nipples. Drops of water dripped off his body crashing loudly against the ceramic tiles below. Zee noticed how tense he actually was, and giggled to herself grabbing another towel and walking up to his tall lanky figure. She took a moment to look up at him then draped the towel over his head, momentarily giving it a gentle squeeze making the water bleed through the towel. She wrapped the towel around his head and pulled on the second towel around his waist absent minded making him gasp. Ville instinctively cupped his privates with one hand and covered his rosy nipples with the other.

“Relax. If we wanted to hurt you don’t you think we would have done it by now?” She re assured him with a smile and continued to dry his damp body. Un phased by his nudity she casually knelled down to dry his long legs, her forehead momentarily rubbed against the back of his hand between his legs. She pursed he lips making a dark “O” with her lips an gently blew on his legs, then rose and stared at him thoughtfully blowing up a large pink bubble with her gum.

“Alright…all clean dude. The girls got you some P.J’s on the way here so you’ll have something to wear.” Zee walked with sass into a strange darkness passed the tiles of the shower. She shifted in the abyss and came back with a large pink and white cloth in hand.

“here it should fit you" Zee handed the wad of cloth to Ville who examined the cloth’s pattern and began to trace a rainbow, teddy bear, and star that stared back at him with childlike smiles. He pinched part of the cloth and let the rest drape down in front of his thin yet chiseled physique. A chuckle left him at the realization of what he was expected to wear that night. 

“These are…footie pajamas. My Momma bought me some when I was a little boy" Ville confessed with a smile and began slipping into the soft pink flece. The warm fuzzy feeling soothed his once agitated cuts and bruises as the warmth of the onzies developed his pale body. He zipped them up chuckling noticing the grip of the zipper. Memories of his long lost childhood bleed through the current moment while he idly rolled the tiny teddy bear at the end of the zipper between his fingers. Ville remembered being a happy chubby baby in his mother’s arms while his father gave him a mummin plush. It must have been his birthday or Christmas, he really didn’t remember the occasion but he remembered being happy none the less. He felt a heavy nudge on one side of his arm and looked up at Zee who removed a cigarette from the back of her ear. 

“Want to come out with me for a smoke.?” Ville nodded hugging himself following Zee out of the industrial sized shower. 

He tip toed in the darkness soon realizing the vast vacant space around him. There were large fans that hung from m the ceiling, that rattled loudly as if greeting him. From far away be could see numerous stuffed animals, bean bag chairs and pink blankets were illuminated by a soft taupe single light bulb that was suspended from a thin wire above. It looked like a pastel pink island in the silent darkness. Out of place for its odd surroundings. There were large rolls of wire that lined the laminated walls of the building which where dilapidated, and crumbs of paint covered the cold cement floors . If Ville squinted his eyes he could make out different types of timber that were cornered along with what looked like an armored bulldozer. He rubbed his damp hair watching Zee hang from a chain that rotated a creaky old metal wheel allowing a large garage door to open wide. Once outside Ville looked up and blinked a few times realizing there was a slight cold drizzle. His eyes lingered to a black and green hot rod that glistened among the numerous stacks of rusty skeletons of cars, and torn up tires. A smile spread across his face as he recalled his father Kari’s garage.

“nice car…” Ville said softly choking back a few nostalgic thoughts.

“Thanks…I’ve had it for a couple of years now. Worked on it myself. It’s a 1969 Doge Charger. The Van’s for kicking ass, this baby here is for fun.” Zee winked at the tall singer and grinned lighting her cigarette with her zippo. She flicked it closed momentarily making a gun with her index finger and thumb before looking at Ville. She puffed on it a few times then passed it to Ville in silence.

“Oh darling…I’m afraid I’ve had enough fags tonight. No…no thank you.” Zee focused on his emerald green eyes than huffed and looked away admiring her car.

“Suit yourself pretty boy.” She raised her arm and combed her matted hair with her fingers flexing her petite yet strong arm as she did so, grabbing a hold of Ville’s attention. He blushed glancing at her taught fit body, her long toned legs then looked away once he saw the blood splatters on her ankles and boots.

“You..you’re a strong girl…” He smiled sinking his large thin hands into his pockets, staring at his feet. All his life Ville had been the tallest wherever he went towering over people from most parts of the world, yet this small, adorable, foul mouthed girl was capable of putting the fear of God in anyone. Including himself.

“I have to be. My dad died at war, mom killed herself, I was sent to a foster family, but I left in the middle of the night. Jumped out of my bedroom window. That’s how I got this.” She spread her legs, momentarily flashing Ville her clean shaven folds pointing at a banana shaped scar on her inner calve. She watched him shift uncomfortably in place and inhaled a little more poison.

“Thank you for saving me…” Ville extended his hand waiting for her touch feeling flutters in his stomach. She reached out squeezing Ville’s cold hand with a tight Grip. “Name’s Zee…” Ville chuckled weak in zee’s grip “ I’m Ville ” he whispered earning grin from zee. Ville looked away blushing slightly folding his long thin arms over his chest. The femme fatale took a long look at the rock star, undressing him with her imagination. Her eyes wondered off to his small yet cheeky behind remembering the soft skin there. Zee tried to picture his scent under her nose, the taste of his lips and the taste of his cock in her mouth. She gagged and shook her head furring her brows, feeling suddenly embarrassed of her own dirty imagination. He was probably not even into girls ‘why bother fantasizing?’ she asked herself. Ville turned and blinked nervously suddenly unfolding his arms. He faced Zee and swallowed hard.

“How could I ever repay you for your deed?”  
Zee laughed and flicked ash off her cigarette suddenly imagining Ville sprawled out naked on the floor while she rode him passionately. She envisioned her soft breasts on Ville’s face. Their moans becoming louder as the scent of sex filled the air. Zee walked towards her prized possession making sure to swing her hips side to side more than usual and pulled the horizontal lever of the car door swinging it open.

“Come in for a tour…” She demanded with a wink waiting for the singer to make his way inside her wild ride. Ville hesitated but was convinced by the devious look in her eyes to come closer. Once inside he observed the slick black leather seats that invited him to relax. He raised his hand to drag his tired fingers over the velvety soft rooftop and stared at the rest of the car in wonder. It felt like traveling back in time to Kari’s old garage where he had his first boner. Ville remembered the numerous pin up photos his father used as wallpaper, and the hazardous smell of oil, and rubber that followed him home after masturbating to a picture of Bettie Page that playfully winked at him from the wall. He admired the detailing of the door by him and was about to touch the crystal clear window when he felt Zee’s weight on his upper thighs as she mounted him. Zee pierced his eyes with hers taking her cigarette from her mouth to gently place it between his rosy lips. Her fingers lingered on his mouth for a while taking pleasure in their softness. Never breaking her intimidating stare she removed her blood sweat stained shirt, and tossed it to the side exposing her modest mounds. Ville, memorized by her actions dropped a few ash flakes on his pajamas reminding Zee to take back her cigarette. She inhaled deeply causing her breasts to heave. She did this calmly, visually teasing Ville with the round buds that crowned her caramel colored areolas. Holding her breath she leaned forward gently blowing the smoke into Ville’s mouth preparing him for a poisoned kiss.

Zee closed her eyes moaning into the kiss waiting for Ville’s erection to tease her already moist folds. Taken aback, the singer casually snaked his arms around her pulling her in close for a tight hug. Something stirred in the bottom portion of his pajamas as he felt himself grow stiff. Zee broke the kiss to stare into the two bright green pools under his brows that stared back with longing. She crushed the bud of her cigarette on the heel of her boot and nonchalantly slid the zipper of his pajamas down revealing his pale hairless abdomen. She lustfully bit her lower lip and leaned to suck and kiss the skin above his collar bone, her hands peeled the pink fabric off him fully exposing his frail physique. His ribs teased his skin from within, threatening to tear through his alabaster flesh. While some would’ve preferred bulging muscles covered in bushy chest hair, Zee found the idea of an over emasculated man off putting. She indulged in the feeling of her hands gripping Ville’s arms as she pushed him deeper into backrest of the car seat. She eased her eyes closed sniffing the sexual charge emitting from him, then stuck her tongue out and dragged it from his chin to his earlobe. The singer whimpered feeling his cock spring to life, causing Zee to hum in his ear. 

“Mmmm you’re such a big boy aren’t you?” She tilted her head pinching his lower lip with hers sloppily kissing him, while her hand headed south of his body.  
She tongued his lips setting his erection free from the innocence of the pajamas, palming his fuzzy testicles after doing so. Her skillful hands stroked him spreading his pre cum up and down his shaft preparing herself for her ride. Ville curled his lower lip waiting in the silent dark for Zee’s next move. He felt his nipples harden while he observed how she carelessly ripped a hole in her fishnets between her legs. She was quick and dirty, not caring about the possibility of her skirt getting in the way. The tough girl licked her lips and flashed her privates at Ville who sat still steeping in his own anticipation. She then teased herself with her middle finger pushing it all the way inside her moist pink pocket. A moan tied to escape, but she stifled it biting her lower lip hard enough to draw a few deep red drops. Zee gently scraped her walls with her finger then pulled it out a few seconds later pushing it past Ville’s lips for him to sample her.

“Taste me baby…” She coed lustfully. Ville obeyed and sucked on her gooey middle finger savoring her nectar. He closed his eyes moaning loudly sucking on her finger as if it were a large mouthwatering penis. Zee, turned on by the semi homoerotic sight before her aligned her steaming folds over his manhood and lowered herself. She was ready. Her folds consumed his stiff manhood with a loud wet sound. Ville’s hands cupped her breasts enjoying the tight heat that invited him in. He felt like a kid in a candy store, overwhelmed he lightly pinched her nipples and looked up smiling in search for her lips.

“Kiss me Zee…” She flashed him a crooked smile and leaned forward pressing her mouth hard against his, meanwhile her Lower half impaled itself on Ville’s erection causing them both to scream in unison. Zee willed the pain away and began rocking her hips, focusing on the immense pleasure that was about to come. Her fingers coiled around his arms creating a violet hue on the surface of his skin. She lustfully bounced on his cock coating the luscious shaft in a thick milky white goo. His soft pubic hair rubbed against her swollen clitoris with each powerful rocking movement. Zee captured the singer’s lips once more, this time rubbing her breasts against his upper chest. Her thick goo dripped down from between her thighs. Zee reached behind her wiping her wetness spreading it over her tight ass.

“Finger me back there.” She purred at Ville.  
Licking his his finger, he reached over pressing his long middle finger against her extra tight opening until it relaxed enough to let him in. Zee moaned and tightly gripped Ville’s shoulders grinding down her hips, gyrating them in a slow circular motion. She made sure that every inch of him penetrated her deep. Ville’s eyes were wide feeling her take all of him. He rested a hand on her thigh feeling closer to glory. His body craved hers, and he took everything she had to offer, her curvaceous hips, her honey flavored breasts, the alluring scent between her legs. Ville squeezed a firm breast with his free hand and wiggled his finger inside her coaxing her orgasm. Her breath hitched as her vaginal walls and her ass tightened simultaneously attempting to milk the singers throbbing cock. 

“Oh baby…UGH! You fuck so Good!” Zee tangled her bruised hands on his hair feeling her swollen folds coat Ville’s member with her sticky vaginal secretion. Fear of possible pregnancy suddenly washed over Ville, and he willed away the need for coming with everything in him. He kindly waited for Zee to come down from cloud nine before attempting to pull out of her. He planed to stroke himself for about a minute, admiring her body as he did so until he released his seed on his hand or perhaps a napkin. Zee gracefully dismounted her lover purring a sensual song only she knew. Her hands caressed his face after giving him a toothy grin preparing herself to…sit on his lap Santa style? Ville looked at her in wonderment of his fate, but before he could figure out what was going on she had straddled him reverse cowgirl style. He gave her a puzzled glance with his red hot cock still in his hand his large Vermilion eyes lingered down to Zee’s cheeks that were being pulled apart wide for him by her scared hands.  
“I want it in my ass baby. Put it in” She coed teasing his throbbing tip with her pulsing back opening.

“I don’t want to hurt you darling.” Ville confessed in a deep caring voice embracing her from behind, but before he could protest any more she squared down. Her tight pucker absorbing his member whole. Ville held her tight in his long yet muscular arms thanking her over and over again for what she had done. He rested his face in the space between her shoulder blades, his lips trembled feeling closer as he moaned rolling his eyes somewhere to the back of his head.Hypnotized by the moist tightness of her body.

“You like that baby?” Zee teased squatting up and down on his shaft, stroking his foreskin up and down with her hot wet sphincter. Her tight rubber-like anal ring pulsating just for him. Self confident in her anal skill she bobbed her voluptuous tush up and down making her short skirt flap against her ass as she did so. She flashed Ville an ear to ear grin over her shoulder and bounced on his solid cock three times before gyrating her hips making him whimper. He dug his blunt fingernails into the flesh of her hips holding on for life feeling warmer by the second. He looked at his cock that was wedged between Zee’s round cheeks and witnessed her sphincter push him all the way out. A gaping hole as wide as his gyrth momentarily greeted him, before consuming his cock all over again. Zee winked at him and slammed her ass down on his length clapping loudly.

“Zee…Oh…Oh…I’m..OH! Zee!” Ville winced and screamed her name into the night releasing his viscus white seed in her depths. The singer held her tight as they shared the night’s serenity, but not for long. Zee looked out into the horizon noticing a cloud of brown smoke followed by the loud roar of the van and 70′s pop music blasting in the distance. He searched for her hand in the darkness and held it for a moment until Zee nonchalantly removed her’s to light another clove smoke cigarette. He waited for something, approval, a hug, a kiss, a look, anything, but was unpleasantly surprised when he noticed the stoic look on Zee’s face. 

“I can’t let anyone too close, I hope you understand that. Ville.”  
a half smile appeared on her face, then she leaned over to place a friendly kiss on the singer’s cheek. Brokenhearted, he could only nod in agreement.


End file.
